


Abandoned

by Rivulet027



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen, Kid Fic, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, POV Lisa Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lisa’s mom leaves. Her father comes home from prison tomorrow and she’s locked in her house. She calls her brother.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly on DW challenge heartbreak with the bonus challenge half pint edition and to keep the word count to 500 or under.

There are suitcases by the front door. Lisa frowns at them. There’s a taxi outside. She turns as her mom comes rushing down the stairs carrying a duffle bag.

“Where are we going?” she asks. Did her mom remember to pack her favorite Barbie and Kristi, her figure skating rabbit?

“Your brother will be here to pick you up at the normal time,” her mom reassures.

That’s hours away. _Hours._

Her dad comes home from prison tomorrow, she knows, she checked the calendar twice. What if Lenny doesn’t come and she’s here all alone when her dad get home?

Lisa wails and stomps her foot, “I want to go to Lenny’s right now!”

She clings. She begs. She cries. The door is firmly locked with her on one side and her mom on the other. Lisa collapses in a heap, her sobs hiccupping slowly to a stop. She swipes at her face and yanks on the door with one last wail. She could reach the deadbolt with a stool, but she’d have to bring it all the way from the kitchen, and that doesn’t solve the other lock. She swipes at her wet face with her sleeve again and with a huff heads to the kitchen. She stares at the phone, what if Lenny’s not home?

She stares at the calendar again, the one with the days crossed off and her dad _is_ coming home tomorrow. What if Lenny’s not home?

She shudders. 

Moving the stool from where she’d pushed it against the counter, so she could get her breakfast, over to the phone is exhausting. She collapses against the floor when she manages it. She huffs in frustration. Lenny has to be home, he has to be.

Maybe she should get Kristi? Maybe she’ll have better luck? 

Lisa shakes her head and climbs up the stool and grabs the phone. She carefully punches in Lenny’s number. It rings and rings and rings. He’s not home. He’s not.

“What?”

Mick.

Lisa collapses against the wall in relief. 

“She left. She locked me in. She’s gone and he comes home tomorrow.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Do you know where your book bag is?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“Keep your schoolwork in it, pack anything essential, and meet me by the front door.”

“All my best stuff is at your place,” she reminds.

“Kristi, that Barbie you lug everywhere. Don’t leave those,” he instructs. “I’ll be there soon.”

After he hangs up she rushes to her room to find her backpack. She puts her favorite toys in, then looks over her clothes. All her best stuff is at Lenny and Mick’s. She hugs Kristi and waits by the door.

Mick uses his spare key to get in, squats down and accept it when she flings herself at him. He rubs her back and tells her Lenny is at work, then suggests, “McDonalds?”

Lisa nods against his shoulder as he picks her up.


End file.
